Chuck the Rocker
by batty02
Summary: Danny Shaw gets hit by a herd of buffalo. chuck gets called to fix the mess. I thought i got everything but its done with out a beta.


H_ello everyone. this is my first post since loosing a good friend and decent guy ESARDI to Cancer he passed away in Peace surrounded by friends and family._

_I'm on my Third computer and i just haven't had the time to get to work on any story's._

_Please Forgive the errors I Just wanted to share this story with you folks its was dreamed up over several months of listening to def leopard and reading the stories on here after work. I also wanted to test how it was received being this was done without a beta so please forgive the errors._

_I just copied and pasted the songs so i own nothing and the Lyrics are belonging to Def Lepored and the Chuck Characters belong to the owners of NBC._

_I hope you Enjoy it as much as i do _

_I Present_

Chuck The Rocker

The guys looked at the new sound technician and wondered what the manager had been drinking to get this …this person signed on as their sound tech. they swore that he didn't know the different from an input jack to the stick shoved up his …. They were hungry, so they told Jerry their manager that they would be back at 3 pm for a sound check. It was noon.

Jerry saw the new guy "hey, New guy!" "Its Danny right?" I'm sorry to say this but your Fired. I don't care what The DIRECTOR has on me Get Lost NOW!"

Daniel Shaw looks with impassive indifference and walks off. Only to get hit by a herd of bison escaping the LA city zoo several blocks away.

Jerry paces around a bit. Thinking who I should call…Wait a sec… Wasn't Tyler martin ranting and raving about that guy he met here?

He pats his blue tooth and says call Tyler martin.

"Ello?" the other end says

Tyler , its Jerry you said you had a guy who helped you out and I think ,no I need his help who was it?

I'm in LA Tyler? Martin?

"Hold on mate oh yea you want Chuck Bartowski Burbank buy more."

In A **window less room the computers start going off like its having a seizure**

Oh Hell, Get me the General right now!

"General we have a call from one Jerry saints to a Tyler Martin ma'am the topic is a one Chuck Bartowski. Yes ma'am."

**Back in Burbank.**

BARTOWSKI! You have a Service Call! Get Cracking NOW! Big Mike shouts out his office door.

Chuck had half a foot in the door. Technically his lunch was for another 15 minutes.

Lester and Jeff where suppose to be manning the desk and that included the phone…..

"Nerd heard help desk, Burbank buy more how may I assist you?" I'm needing a one Chuck Bartowski please"

This he speaking sir, how may I help?

I was given your name by a good friend. Can you meet me at 30 Rock plaza I need some Tech help please.

Sure looking at his watch. Give me 25 minutes and I'll be there. What's the problem? Computer Component I need to know so I can bring the right tools.

Bring Everything. Was the flat reply

"Yes Sir, I'll be there in 25 minutes by now,"

**Twenty Minutes later**

Your chuck?

"Yep that's me" okay here's the problem I had a tech but he couldn't tell his head from a hole in the ground.

I need you to Sound Check the speakers, amps, and everything mate and do whatever you need and you got two hours to do it.

Before you get your rejection formed here two back stage passes and Ill Double whatever you get paid. You came on the recommendation of Tyler Martin. So I'm going to Lunch. And you got your work cut out for you. Thanks, Bye!

With that jerry left chuck in the stadium Multi Plex it seats at least a 100,000 people.

Chucks First instincts where to turn around and walk out but the more and more he thought about it he turned and faced the stage he reached the sound tech table and noted the complete mess .

"Oh Boy" he says rolls his sleeves and got to work.

**Hour later**

Chuck managed to get the mess fixed and Corrected, so now he need to have someone play something so he could check the Decibel levels and power levels and well NO One was there so he had to do it.

He walked down to the Stage and picked up a random Guitar he hadn't played since high school but he was alone… So what the hell.

He begins with the opening rift of Love hurts and then to gets lost in the moment as he tuning the equipment. He has an audio program checking the outputs and finding the sweet spots and holes of the hapless idiot who came before him.

**45 minutes later**

Chuck was Still on Stage for the third time. He was having a devil of a time getting it sound like it should. He had found some sheet music and still had the guitar and started to play to the In- put Jack.

He tapped the mike as he was testing the volume

He Started to sing.

**"Long, Long Way To Go"**

_You held my hand and then you slipped away  
And I may never see your face again  
So tell me how do to fill the emptiness inside  
Without love, what is life?_

And anyone who knew us both can see  
We always were the better part of me  
I never wanted to be this free  
All this pain, does it go away?

Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
To you, to you

From memory, there is no hiding place  
Turn on the TV and I see you there  
In every crowd there's always someone with your face  
Everywhere, trying not to care

Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew

To you, I wish you everythin'  
And all the best that life can bring  
I only hope you think of me sometimes, oh  
And even though I feel the pain  
I know that I will love again  
The time will come, oh, and I'll move on

I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go, got a long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye, before I say goodbye  
To all I ever knew, to all I ever knew  
I got a long, I got a long, long way to go, long way to go  
Before I can say, before I say, goodbye to you  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
Girl, I wish you the best I know, oh and all of the rest, to you  
I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you

The Band rested and awaiting the disaster that they expected to see. Where shocked to see a lone guy doing their song quite grand while posing like Roy Orbison. Singing his heart out and the words they felt the impact of the song in their ears and soul, who was this guy?

The drummer made a motion to the others and they all nodded as they watched the lone figure walk back to the sound board and consult the laptop.

They waited for him to come back out on stage as he faced the mike looking at the vast open venue. They quietly picked up there instruments the tech they saw had skill with the guitar and he could carry a tune. After he started playing the first introduction on the sheet music. The band opened up on their own on queue he about jumped out of his skin and passed out but the guys motioned him to play on. So chuck Bartowski was playing a jam session with def leopard one of the greatest rock bands on the planet.

He was just a nerd a guy who fixed computers, who had one residing in his head. He was a no body. Yet here he was playing a guitar with one of the greatest rock bands of all time.

He checked his laptop and found everything working with precision and it was 4 pm his shift was over. He didn't have to go home tonight and well he got the band playing they're best.

Jerry clapped him on the shoulder and handed him an envelope with a bonus and payment inside of it.

The band told him he could jam with them tonight at a bar – the bourbon room that they were doing before the tomorrow's concert sort of a warm up act to get people talking to pack the big house. Would he be interested? He thought about it and his sister being grave yard shift at the hospital he wasn't concerned bumping into her.

Casey and the General would be naturally pissed but how many times would he get a chance to do this?

What about Sarah? Oh yea that's right she had told him that Carina was in town and was stopping by.

So Sarah was going to be probably out with Carina all night.

So chuck was left with his own devices. Morgan had planned a poker night…. With Jeff and Lester, He shuttered at the thought.

"Sure Guys When and Where?"

**Bar- the bourbon room**

Sarah looked at her drink. She wondered what chuck was doing? Carina had dragged her out she could see was Chuck in her drink his disappointment when he asked to catch a movie and a pizza at the cul-de-sac. Carina was working a contact her at this bar it was called the home of Stacie jaxx and a British group was supposed to be playing before there stage day. Chuck would have recognized them heck carina knew who they were. It was just one of those things that she missed out on.

"Hey! Walker?"

**Echo Park**

By the almighty Regan! Casey was defending the nerd to the General because Bartowski name was flagged by the Computers running Echelon system, WHY was the intersect a topic of conversation for two Foreigners one of them in LA right now. Chuck was supposed to be UNDER the RADAR as in no one supposed to know anything about it meaning CHUCK!

Speaking of the intersect what is his current location major or should I say private? Find CHUCK NOW!

"If Chuck is taken one more time I am going to cancel your range time at Camp Pendleton Major."

Ill Locate chuck Immediately Ma'am. Casey Responds.

Where did that damn Nerd go this time…?

**Bar**

Carina had been getting the information on her mark a weapons dealer. She dragged walker along when she saw chuck talking with the band and he walked over to the sound table fiddles with the keyboard and walks back to the stage and don on a guitar and tunes it. She scampers back to walker who is still moping into her drink.

"You have fallen for Chuckles haven't you just admit it I know already alright. I'm sure he just full of surprises and he cute too. I bet you have to watch him with both eyes and prevent a brunette from stealing him or a Bar full of lonely hearts. "Carina miller smirks at her friend.

What was that about Brunettes? Sarah states with venom WHO is she and WHAT do you know Carina?

Sarah's hand had always been quicker than the eye but Carina new she has struck a nerve with the crushing grip on her right wrist was any confirmation of sorts.

Just as she was about to speak the Symbols of the drums start to rattle as the lead singer steps up and says our first song is from our tour and we thought you'd like a preview of the show tomorrow. Also we have a special guest a guy who is a tremendous help and all around great guy Chuck Carmichael!

Sarah walker was not shocked or stunned very easily but this ….. Made her jaw drop incoherent syllables made babble. Carina new a priceless moment was upon her so she snapped two or three pictures of best friend jaw on the floor.

**Casey apartment-echo Park**

Okay, I got Chuck going to the metro plex and he doesn't leave until 6 pm…. Then he goes to a Denny's diner probably for dinner. After that he goes to old LA to the bourbon room? What the heck? Casey grabs his leather bomber jacket and heads out. Casey arrives just in time to hear "we have a special guest who is a tremendous help and all around a great guy Chuck Carmichael!"

Casey instinctively scans the bar for friend or foes and he finds both in duplicate Chuck on the stage starting to play, Sarah walker with her mouth open and in the foes he finds Carina Miller and Karl grubber the weapons dealer. He pulls on his Marine ball cap and went to watch with a glass of bourbon of course. He mused ruefully that this going to be fun. He pulls up a stool from down at the end of the bar from his partner while keeping an eye on his charge.

Chuck had just started playing the backup guitar to the song when he flashed at the guy at the door it looked like Casey but the intersect booted up and called him "Alex Animal Coburn" he managed to keep up with the band despite his flash. He then saw Karl Grubber and turned his back to bring the slide into the song and cover his flash. Damn couldn't he have one just one night of peace. He joined in singing "ROCK ON!" he did another electric slide with the guitar and the place erupted.

Ladies and Gents Chuck to my right in going to take the next song.

Chuck smiles as he takes the microphone and says for those of us who know this song we could sing it in our sleep so if you want sing along. He begins to strum his guitar and then he begins to sing.

Gypsy, sittin' lookin' pretty  
The broken rose with laughin' eyes  
You're a mystery, always runnin' wild  
Like a child without a home  
You're always searching, searching for a feeling  
That it's easy come and easy go

Oh I'm sorry but it's true  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Takin' all the best of me  
Oh can't you see?  
You got the best of me  
Whoah can't you see?

You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
Can't you see?

Oh whoah  
You're such a secret, misty eyed and shady  
Lady how you hold the key  
Oh you're like a candle, your flame slowly fadin'  
Burnin' out and burnin' me

Can't you see?  
Just try and say to you

You're bringin' on the heartache  
Takin' all the best of me  
Oh can't you see?  
You got the best of me  
Whoah can't you see?

You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache

Can't you see?  
Can't you see?  
No no no  
You got the best of me  
Oh can't you see?  
You got the best of me  
Whoah can't you see?

You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak

Half way through the song the Bar started to sway to and fro as they began to sing the chorus with chuck. Chuck just kept singing the song he poured his heart into it he sang with his soul on his arm strumming the guitar like it was a part of him from birth. He Sang the last line as he looked up he saw a sea of people, several ladies where trying to get his attention he stepped back with a bow and let the rest of the band play the songs as he stayed as guitar and backup singer. After two more songs the band took a break he walked off stage and went to the sound board to check the controls and felt a tap of a nail on his shoulder.

Carina and Casey watched as the local dreamers who were dressed to impress where flocking to the band members. Carina noted a dark haired beauty dressed in leather walked up to chuck and tapped him on the shoulder. Chuck turned and she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and nibbled on his ear as her hands where going south. Carina nudged Sarah who had just gotten a free drink from another guy. The guys had been paying for her drinks all night thinking that they might just get lucky.

Sarah felt the bump and looked up to see a Skank begin to make out with her chuck. Her Chuck she saw was adorably changing six colors of red and he backed away, she slammed her shot of whiskey and made her way stake to her claim once and for all she had enough. Enough Lou's and she was seeing slight hues of red as she gracefully stalked her way to her man. It was then she noted that chuck was pinned between the Skank and the sound board with her hands going someplace they shouldn't be even close to. Sarah decided that she wouldn't go Enforcer on this tramp so she decided to take a page out of Chuck's playbook. Kill them with kindness. "Excuse me! But get your hands off my boyfriend!"

Chuck looked shocked at Sarah he'd seen that look far too many times, and he had exactly 10-15 seconds before "sting" made an appearance sure she was dressed for a night out but he knew her well enough to figure she had a blade or two on her person in that outfit he of course wonder where but he wasn't going to go there.

"Sarah, Hi! I didn't know you were going to make it love."

"Well Charlie when you want me just call me my number is on the back", as she pulls a card from her top the Leather clad beauty says" ill provide the pleasure if you provide the pain." she whispers in his ear as he jumps from being grouped he stairs blankly at the far wall in her general direction. The Snapping of fingers brings him back to reality "Chuck! "Sarah States

Oh Boy he thinks oh What the Hell "Yes Sarah? Make it quick I'm with the band."

"Yes, your obviously with the band you have been holding out on me, I don't like been Lied to even by my boyfriend and now before you get any Ideas." Sarah grabs his head and kiss is the wrong term for it more like she mauls him and says into his ear, " your ass is mine and when you're done with your "Gig" you and I are going to have a "Chat" and then I'm going to make whatever the skank promised look like Walt Disney and I promise you won't be getting out of the room for a week." She looks at him in the eye and says the band is heading back. She kisses him gentle on the lips and gropes him just like the other woman did. He has a smile on his face as he walks to the stage one of the other band members says "you With US?"

"Uh-Huh Yea Sure What Song?"

The Drummer looks at Chuck dubiously "RIIIIIGHHT" Chuck Get your head into the Game."

The Band Starts off with a Set of 4 songs. Chuck sang back up.

They started with fan favorites Love bites and Rock of Ages. Just as they Finished belting out Pour some sugar on me.

The Band looked at each other and nodded as if they all agreed with something. Chuck was out of the loop. Ladies And gentlemen for our final tune this is from our new Album and We Will be singing tomorrow, but this song and this night belong to chuck so we are going to let him sing it.

The leader of the band says Chuck sing like you did this afternoon and you'll get the girl.

So chuck walked up to the center stage and to the mike he says this is to a not so normal girl but who is very special to me.

You held my hand and then you slipped away  
And I may never see your face again  
So tell me how do to fill the emptiness inside  
Without love, what is life?

And anyone who knew us both can see  
We always were the better part of me  
I never wanted to be this free  
All this pain, does it go away?

Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
To you, to you

From memory, there is no hiding place  
Turn on the TV and I see you there  
In every crowd there's always someone with your face  
Everywhere, trying not to care

Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew

To you, I wish you everythin'  
And all the best that life can bring  
I only hope you think of me sometimes, oh  
And even though I feel the pain  
I know that I will love again  
The time will come, oh, and I'll move on

I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go, got a long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye, before I say goodbye  
To all I ever knew, to all I ever knew  
I got a long, I got a long, long way to go, long way to go  
Before I can say, before I say, goodbye to you  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
Girl, I wish you the best I know, oh and all of the rest, to you  
I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you

As Chuck sings this he looks at the house and the single ladies are all swooning over the words as he glances at Casey who just Salutes him with his drink. He downs it and walks out of the bar he has no need to know what happens next.

Carina turns to Sarah and looks at her and says if you don't take him now damn it Mission be Damned I'm going to Strip him down him right here right now and LAPD will be called for Sexual Assault.

Carina you go near him ill feed your corpse to the sharks off the Frisco coast. Sarah has two solitary tears rolling down her cheeks. That last song was for me. He loves me.

I know We have been together a long time Sarah but the rules be damned let your heart win this one. Stop being the Reapers mistress for just once and go to him

What about….

You're a Beautiful Vibrant woman who hasn't been laid in more than a year I know I Checked… Take Chuck around the block before some other woman does and then you'll NEVER get it because the mister X will never meet up to Chuck now go before I try and Seduce him again and this time I'm bringing the Ropes and CHAINS!

Carina if you touch him…

SMACK!

Walker wake up and Smell the CHUCK Damn it! You're about 90 Seconds from losing the boy! SEE!

Carina Watched chuck as she argued with Sarah about what her next move should be.

She had smacked her friend upside the head to knock some sense into her friend for a Harvard grad she was sure blond some times. She also noted that leather chick was walking to the band and chuck being that Sarah's back was turned she spun her around for Sarah to see what she was about to lose..

Carina and Chuck would talk about the next seconds over a good malt whiskey later on in time but in the Blink of an eye Sarah went from the Bar to the stage in Nano seconds so fast that the leather clad woman didn't even get within 5 feet of chuck before Sarah had Chuck doing a reenactment of the alien face huger scene from aliens Sarah was so tight on chuck that she might as well be in his body with him.

Chuck was just finishing saying thanks to the band when a vise grip hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around with such force that he didn't even have time to re act let alone figure out what happened. The next thing he knows when his brain catches up with his body that he's being mauled again and Sarah is wrapped around him so tight he almost can't breathe. Sarah and Chuck wrapped in their own little bubble.

The leather chick walks past Carina defeated, and one never missing to send a zinger to the completion Carina says, "Sorry but Gentlemen prefer blonds." With a smirk. She gets a glare in return.

As she gets to the door her partner walks up to her and she says "I was this close " as she walks out of the bar " I know Alexis , I know I saw the whole thing." "We almost had him but there will be another opportunity." Your Right Jill we will have another shot we just have to wait." Ill let you inform Leader that your operation failed." Alexis looked at her fellow agent. "So Agent Roberts how it was seeing your Ex-boyfriend in the arms of another woman" Jill Roberts just slammed the door a bit harder than it was needed. Jill needed to find out who this Sarah Walker was and how to get her chuck back.

**Inside the Bar **

Chuck and Sarah had finally come up for Air.

Wow breathed chuck

Sarah smiled a real smile at him as her breathing came back to normal. Carina came up to them and said "Sarah go to the Hilton down town and Ask the front desk for the keys to room of Mr. and Mrs. Charles. I used the rainy day fund so you need this it's all set up and if you want ill handcuff the good Major to a light pole for you. Just GO!"

Sarah Grabs a fistful of chucks shirt and drags him down town. The Drummer walks up to Carina and says" they got it bad don't they?"

"Oh yea" Carina says.

**Echo park – Major Casey apartment. Two Days later**

Casey secure- Carina what do you want?

I want you to get Sarah and Chuck a Week off of all missions they are together and no you don't need to know Sarah will check in every 12 hours and if you're needed she'll call you. If you bother them ill make sure certain photos of certain shamrocks are posted on the NSA Intranet.

You wouldn't dare! Casey roared his hand almost snapping the phone

John let them have the week you'll find that it'll be smoother working after this.

"Did walker let chuck …

John you DON'T HAVE THE NEED TO KNOW!" Carina states

"About Damn Time Carina if this wasn't a part of your plan I was going to tranq them and put them in Castles holding cell till they figured it out. Oh and sorry about agent Shaw. "Casey's states

"Eh … Martin or Morgan was better in bed no loss there, besides this way you can go up to Pendleton with peace and Quiet, it will be a vacation for you major. See you later Johnny."

Carina States.

**Three days later**

Chuck walked into his room almost a week later he had a slight detour to Sarah's bedroom.

Chuck didn't have nightmares anymore and he wasn't sleeping alone anymore either.

He laid down looking up at the ceiling and closes his eyes and opens them to a pair of blue looking into his."Chuck you know I love you."

"Sarah you know the leather clad woman at the bar?"

"How could I forget." remembering how the woman had chuck pinned?

"Weeelll…. She was Fulcrum…."

Sarah stretched down and kissed him to shut him up.

One mission at a time chuck one mission at a time….. They fell asleep listening to Feeling Good.


End file.
